


Ornament

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: "You are very good... at standing still and silent. That is a wonderful gift."Snippet fromPetals in the Wind





	Ornament

**Ornament**

"You are very good... at standing still and silent. That is a wonderful gift."

Was it meant to be a stinging compliment, or a polite insult? Parisa wasn't sure, but she certainly knew not to retort. She was clearly being judged by the older, beautiful woman. Dark haired, tall with immaculate posture and a flawless fair complexion. She was the perfect example of what an Imperial consort should be and Parisa was utterly intimidated.

This woman shared a bed with the first Imperial prince and held sway over the rest of the royal family's concubines. She was the Honored Lady, and not to be underestimated or insulted under any circumstances.

"I am Daiyu, but you will call me Madame, for now." Parisa tensed when the older woman gently nudged her chin upwards causing their gazes to meet for the first time. The Madame's gaze was intense and scrutinizing, but not cruel. "What is your name, little one?"

"My name is Parisa, Madame," The younger woman went to bow, however the Madame wouldn't allow it. She was still searching for something. Parisa wasn't sure if she found whatever it was or not, but the dark-haired woman released Parisa's chin with a soft hum and a slight smile.

Hair like ebony silk swayed elegantly when the Madame turned towards a table and placed another fine china cup. When she noticed that Parisa hadn't moved from the center of the room, Madame Daiyu motioned for the young concubine to take the free seat. Parisa was hesitant, but she made sure to sit as primly as she could. It wouldn't do to make a fool of herself in front of someone who had the first Imperial prince's ear.

"Remember this, Parisa," The older woman eloquently began while pouring steaming, cinnamon scented tea into the second cup. "You are a woman and no matter your status, you are more than just an ornament."

**Author's Note:**

> This one was surprisingly easy, though short. XD  
I'm just glad to have written something for one of my favorite fandoms again. <3
> 
> Writing Prompt: Inktober 2019 Prompts #17 - Ornament


End file.
